Amor anónimo
by aoibird6
Summary: Una noche, Sam comienza a recibir mensajes de un número desconocido, los cuales son cada vez más subidos de tono hasta que conciertan un encuentro sexual en un cuarto de motel. El castaño solo lo tomó como una forma de aliviar la tensión posterior a la cacería pero cuando el desconocido confiesa que está enamorado de él, decide averiguar quién es.
1. Chapter 1

**Título** : Amor anónimo.

 **Parejas:** GabrielxSam, CasxDean.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Capítulos:** 7

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

 **Resumen:** Una noche, Sam comienza a recibir mensajes de un número desconocido, los cuales son cada vez más subidos de tono hasta que conciertan un encuentro sexual en un cuarto de motel. El castaño solo lo tomó como una forma de aliviar la tensión posterior a la cacería pero cuando el desconocido confiesa que está enamorado de él, decide averiguar quién es.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 1**

Sam se dejó caer sobre la cama después de darse una relajante ducha tibia. Habían exterminado a un nido de vampiros y ahora quería tomar un merecido descanso. El rubio de la puerta hizo que girara la cabeza hacia el baño, de donde salió su hermano arreglándose la camisa y después fue hasta su bolso para sacar una chaqueta.

-¿Irás al bar?

-Sí, Cas me está esperando.

-Oh, así que tendrán otra cita.

-No seas idiota, somos amigos- replicó bufando.

-Qué raro porque estoy seguro que ese angelito quiere algo contigo.

-¡Sammy cállate!

-Es la verdad, por algo siempre te está mirando como si quisiera comerte y te espía en el baño ¿O ya olvidaste como los encontré ayer?

-¡Eso fue un malentendido!- replicó nervioso- Cas pensó que no había alguien… y yo estaba saliendo de la ducha… ¡Además tú entraste sin tocar!  
-Te recuerdo que Cas es un ángel, puede sentir nuestra presencia en cualquier lugar, dudo mucho que fuera un accidente lo del baño.  
-¡Sammy!

-Y tampoco lucias muy molesto con la cercanía.

-¡Eres insoportable!- se quejó haciendo morritos- Nos vemos después, enano.

El rubio se marchó dando un portazo y Sam se acomodó riéndose. Le gustaba molestar a su hermano, además, tampoco es como si estuviera mintiendo, ya que el moreno si parecía tener cierto interés romántico en Dean. Estaba dormitando tranquilamente cuando el ruido de su teléfono lo sobresalto.

-Mmm… ¿Ahora que quiere ese idiota?

Estiró la mano para tomar el teléfono que se encontraba sobre el velador pero cuando observó el número, no lo reconoció. Abrió el mensaje y releyó dos veces la solitaria pregunta _"¿Quieres jugar?"_ No tenía idea de quién estaba detrás de eso, así que simplemente lo ignoró y se acomodó nuevamente para dormir pero el celular volvió a sonar.

-¿Qué demonios?

Reconoció el mismo número de hace unos segundos y abrió el mensaje _"No seas tímido, Sam, este juego te va a gustar"_ Claramente el desconocía sabía quién era él, así que decidió responder para averiguar quién era, _"¿Me conoces?",_ al cabo de unos segundos recibió respuesta, _"Eres jodidamente caliente, eso es todo lo que necesito saber, Honey"_. El castaño no sabía que decir ante aquello pero no fue necesario, ya que otro mensaje llegó, _"¿Estás solito en casa? Yo puedo hacerte compañía"._ El cazador entrecerró los ojos y pensaba no hacer caso al desconocido pero éste tenía otros planes, _"¿Te animas a jugar ahora, Sammy?"._ Junto al texto venía una imagen, el torso desnudo de un hombre.

-Esto…

Tragó saliva con algo de dificultad, ¿Quién podría estar detrás de esos mensajes? Se tomó varios segundos más para estudiar la imagen con la mirada hasta que llegó otra fotografía, esta vez del torso hacia abajo y apreció los apretados bóxer negros que usaba, sin dejar mucho a la imaginación, " _Vamos a jugar, Sammy, sé que te encanta lo que ves_ ". Se mordió despacio el labio inferior con nerviosismo, ¿Acaso el desconocido conocía su secreto? Hace dos semanas cuando estaba solo en la habitación, de casualidad se encontró con una porno gay en la televisión y terminó disfrutándola mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

-Mierda… no está mal…

De alguna extraña manera, terminó cayendo en el juego del otro sujeto y ambos comenzaron a intercambiar fotografías semi desnudos pero sin llegar a mostrar el rostro. Los textos que acompañaban las imágenes estaban excitando al castaño, " _No tienes idea de lo que te haría si te encuentro así en mi cama, Honey_ ", el castaño se lamió los labios jadeando un poco antes de responder _"¿Y qué me harías?"_. Al cabo de unos segundos recibió un largo mensaje y comenzó a tocarse sobre la ropa interior, " _Te daría la mejor noche de tu vida, Honey. Te desvestiría lentamente, deleitándome con ese cuerpo tan sexy que tienes, lamería cada parte de tu piel y…"._ El menor tomó su hombría para comenzar a masturbarse y escribió " _¿Y que más…?",_ se sentía muy excitado por culpa de ese desconocido y su respuesta lo desconcertó " _Ven a mi cuarto y te lo enseñaré personalmente_ ".

-¿Ir con él…?

No. Claro que no, jamás sería tan idiota para arriesgarse de esa forma pero tampoco podía negar que deseaba demasiado conocer la continuación. Durante varios minutos estuvo ensimismado en una lucha mental sobre qué decisión tomar, su parte racional le prohibía terminantemente marcharse con un desconocido pero otra parte de él, lo incitaba a que fuera, de todas formas Dean solía hacer lo mismo y obtenía mucha diversión ¿Por qué sería diferente para él? El ruido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamiento y leyó el mensaje " _Espero tu respuesta, Honey_ ", escribió solamente una palabra " _¿Dónde_?".

-Maldición, no debería… podría ser un rarito fetichista- sacudió la cabeza-¿A quién engaño? Lo haré de todas formas, una locura al año está bien.

Una vez que recibió la dirección y comprobó que solo quedaba a cinco calles de donde se quedaban, se vistió y se dirigió hacia el lugar. Cuando llegó al motel "Lucky Green" buscó la habitación 24 y golpeó algo nervioso, comprobando que estaba abierto.

-Hola, ¿Hay alguien?- entró curioso- ¿Hola?- el cuarto lucía pulcramente limpio y reparó en la venda negra sobre la cama cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar- ¿Eh?

Abrió el mensaje del desconocido, " _Bienvenido, Honey, tengo una sorpresa para ti, colócate la venda_ ". El menor negó enfáticamente mientras respondía, " _Ni de broma, no te daré la oportunidad de cortarme en pedacitos o hacer un vídeo porno conmigo_ ", la respuesta no tardó en llegar " _Y tendría muy buenas ventas ese vídeo pero yo seré el único que se deleitará con tu cuerpo, Honey, ahora sé un chico obediente ¿O viniste aquí por nada?"._ Sam estuvo a punto de darse la media vuelta y marcharse pero ya estaba ahí, por lo menos podría averiguar que planeaba ese sujeto. Tomó la venda y cubrió sus ojos.

-Ya está- dijo lo suficientemente alto- ¿Ahora qué?- Se sobresaltó al sentir un aliento contra su oído.

-Solo disfrútalo, Honey.

No logró reconocer la voz y se dejó desnudar mientras esa boca mordisqueaba su cuello antes de que lo masturbaran con lentitud. Su cuerpo vibró con esa acción y se volteó desvistiendo como pudo a su compañía anónima de esa noche. Ambos terminaron sobre la cama, manoseándose y besándose lujuriosamente.

-¿Te gusta, Honey?

-Sí… Aaaaahhhh…

-Me gusta tu lindo cuerpecito, me ha encantado desde la primera vez.

-¿Eh? Mmm… ¿De qué hablas…?- preguntó frotándose contra su cuerpo.

-Fue en una cacería.

-¿Qué?

-Tranquilo, encuentro admirable lo que hacen y no tienes idea de cuánto he fantaseado con tenerte así, Honey, totalmente dispuesto para mí.

Esa caliente boca repartió besitos por su cuerpo hasta que llegó a su entrepierna y le dio un lametón antes de tragar su virilidad sin más preámbulos. El cuerpo del menor se estremeció con esa inesperada pero placentera acción y comenzó a mover las caderas para embestir contra esa húmeda cavidad que lo tenía al borde del precipicio. Esa lengua lo degustaba con experticia y arqueó la espalda cuando un dedo se coló en su interior. Al comienzo la sensación fue muy extraña pero esa boca hizo que olvidara la incomodidad y con tres dedos embistiendo su próstata, fue suficiente para que llegara al orgasmo.

-¡Aaaaaahhhh! Dioosss… Mmm…

-¿Todo bien, Honey?- susurró esa voz a su oído.

-Si… fue genial… Aaaaahhhhh…

-Y aún falta lo mejor.

Escuchó el ruido de un envoltorio rompiéndose y supuso que el desconocido se estaba colocando el preservativo. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió la punta de la virilidad ajena en su entrada y comenzó a colarse lentamente. No había comparación con los dedos que estuvieron preparándolo pero bastaron un par de precisas embestidas en su próstata para tenerlo gimiendo de placer.

-¡Aaaaahhh! Maaaass…. Siiiii Aaaaahhhh… Maaasss fueerrtteee… Oh Diooooss... Aaaaahhhh…

-Estás muy estrecho, Honey, eso me encantaaaaa… Aaaaahhhh… delicioso…

Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más rápidas y al cabo de unos minutos ya no pudo continuar resistiendo, llegando al orgasmo por segunda vez esa noche. Escuchó el sensual gruñido de su acompañante que indicaba su llegada al clímax y afirmó la frente contra su hombro.

-¿Te gustó… la continuación, Honey?

-Si… Mmm… bastante…

-Buen chico, porque recién estamos comenzando.

Sam perdió la cuenta de las veces que estuvieron teniendo sexo en ese cuarto de motel pero cada vez fue mejor que la anterior hasta que ambos quedaron rendidos sobre la cama y se durmió, sin preocuparse mucho por la venda que seguía cubriendo sus ojos.

Poco a poco fue consciente de los ruidos a su alrededor y se incorporó sobre la cama adormilado, frotándose los ojos para mirar a su alrededor, reconociendo el cuarto de la noche anterior en donde tuvo ese apasionado encuentro con un completo desconocido.

-Mmm- reparó en la venda que estaba cuidadosamente doblada sobre el velador y tomó su teléfono- Dios, es medio día.

Se apresuró en vestirse para marcharse de regreso al motel pero antes de entrar, recibió otro mensaje del desconocido " _Buenos días, Honey, espero que te haya gustado tanto lo de ayer que hoy vendrás para la repetición, mismo cuarto, misma hora y no olvides la venda_ ". Sam respiró profundo y guardó su celular en el bolsillo, ¿A quién iba a engañar? Lo de anoche había sido mejor que bueno y como se quedarían en la ciudad un par de días más, no tendría algo de malo divertirse un poco.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic, Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 2**

Sam se sostuvo del respaldo del sillón con un brazo para hacer frente a las desenfrenadas embestidas de su acompañante misterioso. Ya era la tercera noche que concertaban otro de sus encuentros sexuales y aún cuando seguía usando la venda, le gustaba demasiado como para reclamar por eso.

-Aaaaahhh Honeeeyyy… Estás tan estrechooo… Aaaaahhhh… eso me encantaaaaa…

-¡Maaaass Aaaaahhhh! Mmm… Aaaaahhhh…

El desconocido lo complació por completo y cuando comenzó a masturbarlo, fue todo lo que necesitó el cazador para llegar a un placentero orgasmo, siendo seguido por su compañía anónima. Durante varios segundos, solo sus jadeos llenaron el cuarto hasta que sintió como el mayor se levantaba para vestirse.

-Definitivamente me estoy haciendo adicto a tu cuerpo, Honey.

-No eres el único que se está encaprichando aquí.

-Buen chico- un casto beso fue depositado en su frente- Nos vemos muy pronto, Honey.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta y se quitó la venda para dejarla sobre el velador antes de acomodarse en la cama. La rutina era la misma en esas noches, follar hasta quedar satisfechos, el desconocido se marchaba y él se quedaba en la habitación hasta el medio día antes de regresar con su hermano. Cuando regresó cerca de la una al motel, encontró al rubio comiendo una tarta en compañía de su supuesto amigo, quien mantenía la mirada fija en sus labios.

-Hola chicos- saludó acercándose- ¿Me trajiste mi comida?

-Ahí está tu ensalada de pasto- indicó una bolsa.

-Idiota.

-¿Es divertido ir a beber solo?

-¿Eh?

-Las últimas tres noches desapareces hasta el día siguiente y tienes esa cara de satisfacción después de una buena follada.

-¿Acaso es la misma cara que tienes tú después de tirarte un ángel?

-Perra- siseó gruñendo.

-Tú comenzaste.

-Te equivocas, Sam- dijo el moreno.

-Así es, yo no me estoy tirando a ningún ángel- replicó el rubio.

-De hecho es al revés- aclaró el mayor con total parsimonia- Soy yo quien se está tirando a un cazador.

-¡Cierra la boca, animal!

-Lo sabía- festejó el castaño.

-Dios, voy a regresarte al cielo si continúas con tus idioteces, Cas.

-¿No prefieres tenerme cerca?

-Idiota…- desvió la vista para ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas- Y bien… ¿Dónde estabas, Sammy?

-Por ahí.

-¿No se lo dirás a tu hermano?

-Yo también tengo mis asuntos, Dean.

-Mmm, estás raro y voy a descubrir que estás haciendo.

-Como quieras.

Después de comer su almuerzo, fue a tomar una ducha y se acostó suspirando. El rubio había salido con el ángel a quien-sabe-donde, así que aprovecharía el silencio del cuarto para dormir un poco pero su mente lo traicionaba recordando a ese desconocido que lo follaba por las noches. Si lo analizaba con cuidado, antes no hubiera cedido ante ese tipo de propuesta, mucho menos por todos los peligros que implicaba su arriesgado actuar.

-Yo no soy tan descuidado…- se giró sobre la cama suspirando.

Quizás estaba pasando por una de esas crisis de la mediana edad, aunque era muy prematuro para él y tampoco es como si hubiera asumido muchos riesgos durante su adolescencia para querer regresar ahí. ¿Por qué actuaba tan descuidadamente? Tal vez necesitaba variar un poco en su rutinaria vida, investigar, cazar al monstruo de turno e ir de bar en bar.

-Eso debe ser.

Estuvo casi toda la tarde solo y al anochecer regresó la parejita no declarada, su hermano entró gruñendo sobre lo raro que era el ángel y quejándose porque perdieron una gran oportunidad de quien-sabe-que-cosa.

-¿Qué pasó ahora?- preguntó levantando la vista de la computadora.

-Este idiota- indicó al moreno- Por su culpa perdí una excelente oportunidad de estar con un par de gemelas que te mueres, Sammy.

-Pensé que solo estabas con Cas.

-Eso le dije yo- afirmó el mayor con serenidad- Esas señoritas querían hacer un trio, sé cuánto le gusta a Dean ese tipo de juegos, así que estuve de acuerdo pero con la condición de que solo yo lo follara.

-¡Cállate!- gruñó el cazador indignado- Ya te dije que solo somos amigos.

-Los amigos no follan- replicó.

-¡Deja de decir esa palabra!- siseó.

-¿Y por eso estás tan enfadado?- preguntó el castaño curioso.

-Por culpa de este idiota, ellas pensaron que soy gay y estaban muy felices de tener la posibilidad de ver a dos chicos guapos follando.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-¡Dijeron que yo era el pasivo!- gritó indignado- Soy un semental, Sammy, ¿Cómo se atrevieron a cuestionar mi hombría de esa forma?

-Pero yo si te follo- aclaró el moreno ladeando la cabeza confundido.

-¡Cállate de una vez!

Dean fue hasta el baño para encerrarse dando un portazo mientras el ángel encendía la televisión para curiosear un poco. El castaño se rio con el infantil actuar de su hermano y se dispuso a volver a lo suyo pero su teléfono sonó con un mensaje " _Hola, Honey, ¿Listo para la noche? No tendré piedad contigo hoy_ ", el menor se estremeció ante esas palabras y respondió " _Totalmente listo, desconocido"_. Cerró su computadora portátil y sacó una chaqueta del bolso.

-Estaré por ahí, nos vemos mañana.

-Suerte con tu chico misterioso.

-¿Eh?

-Así es como lo llamas ¿Verdad?

-Cas…

-Parece que olvidas quien soy.

-Oye- se acercó susurrando- Supongo que ya lo sabes todo- el mayor asintió mirándolo- Prométeme que no se lo dirás a Dean, ya sabes cómo es conmigo y no quiero que arruine esto.

-¿Arruinar qué?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza- ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?

-Para nada-se apresuró en corregirlo- Solo es diversión mientras estamos en la ciudad…

-¿No es algo serio?

-Follar por diversión no es serio, Cas.

-Pero yo me divierto con Dean y soy serio.

-Es diferente, recuerda que ustedes comparten un vínculo profundo- aclaró suspirando- Como sea, no se lo digas.

-Está bien.

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana.

Sam se dirigió hacia el mismo motel y habitación que había estado frecuentado esas últimas noches. Tomó la venda negra que se encontraba sobre el velador para colocársela y al cabo de unos segundos sintió unas manos que se colaban bajo su chaqueta.

-Hola, preciosura.

-Hola, desconocido.

Rápidamente la ropa quedó olvidada en el suelo y fue empujado sobre la cama, jadeando cuando esos labios recorrieron su cuello. Antes de que su razón fuera anulada por la excitación, solía tener el mismo pensamiento rondando por su cabeza ¿Qué tenía ese hombre para provocarlo de esa forma? Estaba más que claro que sus cuerpos eran compatibles pero sentía algo más que no conseguía descifrar.

-¿Qué piensas tanto, Honey? ¿Tan poco te gusta lo que te hago?

-Idiota, claro que me gusta, de lo contrario no regresaría.

-Eso es cierto.

La risa del extraño revoloteó en sus oídos y por unos breves segundos le pareció muy familiar pero no logró recordar de dónde. El lujurioso beso de ese hombre borró por completo cualquier pensamiento en su cabeza y comenzó a gemir cuando esa mano lo masturbó con prisas.

-Esta respuesta me encanta, Honey.

Esos pornográficos dedos no tardaron en incursionar en su interior, dilatándolo para lo que vendría y un grito de placer abandonó sus labios cuando fueron reemplazados por algo mucho más grande y caliente. No podía señalar con precisión qué era lo que más disfrutar de tener sexo con ese sujeto y sería demasiado cliché decir que todo. Le gustaba esa pasión, salvajismo y cuidado con que ese cuerpo se hundía en él.

-¡Aaaaaahhh Maaaasss! Ssssiiiiii, se siente increibleee… Aaaaaahhhhh… ¡Siiiiii Aaaaahhhh!

-Si Honeeyyyy… te daré todo lo que quieraaaass… Aaaahhhh…

El menor comenzó a sollozar por las placenteras y desenfrenadas embestidas junto a esa mano que continuaba masturbándolo. Al cabo de unos minutos ya no pudo soportar tantos estímulos placenteros y se corrió con grito, siendo seguido por su acompañante, quien gruñó antes de inclinarse a morder su cuello con la fuerza suficiente para dejar una notoria marca.

-¿Estás bien, preciosura?

-Perfecto- dijo jadeando.

-Qué bien, porque aún tenemos bastante tiempo por delante.

-Me parece genial pero está vez, yo también quiero verte- iba a quitarse la venda pero una mano se lo impidió.

-¿No te gusta el misterio?

-Preferiría saber quién me folla cada noche hasta llevarme al cielo.

-Eres un cursi, Sammy.

-Y tú tienes gustos extraños.

-Soy único, Honey y eso me hace genial.

-Arrogante.

-Dejemos la plática para después, aún queda mucho por disfrutar y no desperdiciaré ni un solo segundo.

Sam quería insistir con lo de quitarse la venda pero esos labios hacían que perdiera el norte y se dejó atacar por ellos, correspondiendo con la misma pasión antes de que se perdieran en una espiral de placer que duró hasta la madrugada. Cuando se despertó cerca de las once, se encontraba solo en la habitación y la venda permanecía cuidadosamente doblada sobre el velador. Había perdido su oportunidad de conocer la identidad del extraño pero eso solo alimentaba su curiosidad por descubrirlo. Después de arreglarse, regresó al motel y se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta con la escena que vio, ya que su hermano estaba sobre la cama sin camisa mientras el ángel permanecía encima, besándolo y con una mano le desabrochaba el pantalón.

-Parece que llegué en mal momento.

-¡Sammy!- gritó el rubio sonrojado- Yo… ¡No es lo que piensas!- comenzó a empujar al moreno pero sin conseguir moverlo un centímetro de su lugar- ¡Quítate, Castiel!

-¿Por qué estás enfadado? Hace un momento me pedías que no parara.

-¡Cállate!- el castaño se rio con la escena y dejó su chaqueta sobre la cama.

-Ya basta, Dean, si está más que claro que te encanta tener a Cas encima.

-¡Sammy!

-No entiendo por qué sigues negando lo obvio- suspiró- En fin, traeré el almuerzo, espero que hayan terminado cuando regrese.

Fue a comprarse tomándose su tiempo antes de regresar a la habitación, mirando con curiosidad el gran manojo de rosas azules que había sobre su cama. Se acercó extrañado para mirarlas de cerca.

-¿Y esto, Dean?

-Vinieron a dejarlo hace unos minutos- dijo con seriedad- Son para ti.

-Mmm.

Sacó la pequeña tarjeta que traía para leer en voz baja " _Rosas especiales para un chico especial. Nos vemos, Honey_ ". El rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas con ese inesperado gesto por parte de su chico misterioso, se supone que solo tenían diversión por las noches, no era algo serio.

-¿Quién te las envía, Sammy?

-Mmm…

-Dímelo.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción- suspiró girándose- Verás, hace cuatro días… alguien me envió un mensaje.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé… sentí curiosidad y comenzamos a hablar, enviarnos fotografía… con poca ropa…

-¿Eh? ¿Tuviste sexo telefónico con un desconocido? Que osado estás, enano.

-Fue más que eso… esa misma noche, nos juntamos en un motel y tuvimos sexo.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó sorprendido- Wow, ¿Estás poseído? El Sam Winchester que conozco como la palma de mi mano jamás haría eso- lo pensó un poco- Eso es algo que yo haría, no tú.

-Sentí curiosidad…yo también tengo derecho a divertirme.

-Claro, claro, ¿Y cómo es?

-No lo sé… me coloqué una venda…

-Oh, una chica fetichista, son las mejores.

-Mmm… no es una chica.

-¿Eh? ¿Te has vuelto un pervertido y te van las adolescentes?

-¡Claro que no!- replicó indignado- Me refiero a que… no es una mujer.

-¿Entonces qué? Espera…- se levantó de un salto- ¡Te acostaste con un hombre! ¡Eres gay!

-Dean.

-¡Te gustan los hombres!

-¿Y qué?- se cruzó de brazos molesto- No estoy cerrado a nuevas experiencias.

-Sammy.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo el ángel- Dean, tú siempre dices que no debo ser un puritano y probar cosas nuevas, es lo mismo que ha hecho Sam.

-Mmm… ¿Y quién es ese sujeto?

-No lo sé, siempre me coloco una venda cuando nos reunimos.

-Wow, un pervertido fetichista.

-Dean- negó suspirando- Como sea, solo es un poco de diversión, así que no te preocupes, se acabará en cuanto nos vayamos de la ciudad.

-¿De verdad, Sammy? ¿Y por qué te ha enviado rosas si es algo sin importancia?

El castaño bajó la vista a su obsequio con curiosidad, ¿Qué pretendía su ligue misterio con eso? Ellos solo se reunión para tener sexo, nada más ¿O no?. Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y Dean le quitó la tarjeta.

-¿Honey? ¿En serio, Sammy?

-No molestes- gruñó quitándosela- Y no te metas en mis cosas, te lo he dicho muchas veces.

-No voy a dejar que un desconocido comience a acosarte solo porque se han acostado un par de veces- afirmó cruzándose de brazos- Voy a descubrir quién y le daré una paliza.

-¡Dean!- negó despacio- Las cosas no se solucionan con violencia.

-¿No quieres saber quién es?

-Mmm… si me da curiosidad- dijo pensativo- Supongo que sí.

-Perfecto, entonces está decidido, averiguaremos quien es tu ligue misterioso y luego lo patearé.

-Dean.

-Bien, no tocaré a tu amorcito gay.

-Idiota- sonrió un poco- Parece que alguien no pudo disfrutar a su ángel y está de malas.

-¡Cállate, enano!- gruñó yendo al sillón- Eres insoportable, ¿Te unirás a nuestra misión, Cas?

-No creo que sea buena idea, Dean.

-¿Por qué?- el moreno solo se encogió de hombros- Como quieras, entonces los Winchester nos encargaremos de esto.

Sam esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de dejar las flores sobre su cama. Realmente sentía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era el hombre misterioso y tenía varias preguntas que hacerle.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews EloraP, gaviota2127, TefyHatake y Jezebeth. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 3**

Sam observaba como su hermano terminaba de esconder bien la cámara sobre la repisa que había en un rincón de la habitación y luego bajó de la silla. Esa noche iba a colocar en práctica la primera idea que tuvieron para averiguar quién era su ligue misterioso y para ello tuvieron que encontrar un cuarto adecuado para ejecutar el plan.

-Está listo.

-Bien, entonces le diré que hoy nos veremos aquí.

-¿Te imaginas si es un viejo pervertido?- preguntó el rubio con burla.

-No lo es o de lo contrario se ha conservado muy bien con el tiempo porque tiene un cuerpo de muerte.

-No quiero detalles, Sammy.

-Idiota.

-¿A qué hora suelen reunirse?

-Mmm, como a las nueve o diez.

-Ya veo, entonces aún tenemos dos horas ¿Trajiste mi tarta?- interrogó mientras revisaba en las bolsas.

-Claro, Dean o me arriesgo a que me persigas con la pistola otra vez.

-Tú te lo buscas, Sammy.

-Idiota.

-Perra.

-Además, si lo hubiera olvidado, se lo pides a Cas y ya, él haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-Otra vez con el temita.

-Acéptalo de una vez.

-Sammy.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que te guste Cas? A mí me alegra que estés con alguien que te ame y te cuide.

-Mmm…

-Y me agrada bastante mi cuñado- el rubio le levantó el dedo de en medio.

-Cállate, perra.

Su hermano estuvo acompañándolo hasta que media hora antes de lo acordado en que se vería con su ligue misterioso apareció el ángel en la habitación y observó durante varios segundos a su protegido.

-Adelante, Cas- canturreó el menor- Puedes llevarte a tu amorcito, ya terminamos.

-¡Cállate, Samantha!

-¿Ya ocultaron la cámara?- preguntó el moreno con curiosidad.

-Sí, dentro de media hora llegará.

-Entonces te dejaremos a solas, vamos Dean.

-Sí, disfruta a tu chico, enano.

-Y tú a tú ángel, Dean.

El Winchester mayor gruñó molesto y Castiel los desapareció a ambos de la habitación. Sam estuvo esperando largos minutos cuando su teléfono vibró y después de leer el mensaje, sacó la venda del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la colocó disimulando una sonrisa. Pasaron unos breves segundos y escuchó el ruido de la puerta.

-Bonito cuarto, Honey.

-Qué bueno que te guste- los pasos se acercaron.

-¿A qué se debe este cambio?- preguntó sentándose en sus piernas para comenzar a quitarle la camisa.

-Es bueno variar de vez en cuando.

-Ese es mi chico sexy.

Rápidamente fue despojado de su ropa antes de que lo dejaran recostado sobre la cama y se dejó llevar por esas caricias hasta que ambos se perdieron en una espiral de placer que duró pasada la media noche. Correspondió el beso del hombre antes de dibujar trazos sin formas por su pecho desnudo.

-Debo admitir que me gusta bastante este cuarto, Honey, me da bastantes ideas.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Ya las sabrás- volvió a besarlo con gula- Descansa Honey, nos vemos por la noche.

-Nos vemos, chico misterioso.

Sintió como el mayor se levantaba de su lado y se acomodó en la cama para aprovechar de dormir. El hombre lo tapó con las sabanas, besó castamente su frente antes de marcharse. El castaño se quitó la venda que cubría sus ojos y al cabo de unos segundos se quedó profundamente dormido.

-Sammy.

Unos insistentes toquecitos en su hombro provocaron que abriera los ojos y se encontró con esas esmeraldas fijas en él. Se incorporó bostezando y reconoció a su hermano, quien sonreía con cierta diversión mientras jugueteaba con la venda.

-Que fetichista, Sammy, eres todo un travieso.

-Cállate, idiota.

-¿Puedo vendarte, Sammy? Nos divertiremos mucho.

-Seguro que te diviertes más haciéndolo con Cas, o que él te lo haga a ti.

-Suena interesante- dijo el moreno que permanecía de pie junto a la puerta- ¿Quieres probarlo, Dean?

-¡Cállate, idiota!

-No le hagas caso, Cas, te permitirá hacerlo a cambio de un besito.

-¡Ya basta los dos! Son insoportables- se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces admítelo de una vez.

-¡Bien! Tú ganas- bufó- Sí, me gusta este maldito ángel del señor ¿Y qué?

-Dean- el mayor apareció frente a él- A mí también me gustas.

-Lo sé…- desvió la vista sonrojado-Ahora deja de molestarme, Sammy.

-Solo por ahora- se levantó en bóxer y se vistió.

-¿Listo para descubrir a tu hombre misterioso?

-Sí.

El rubio sacó la cámara del escondite y el castaño la conectó a su computadora para luego producir la grabación. Instintivamente contuvo la respiración cuando vio como la puerta se abría lentamente y una mano se afirmó en el borde antes de que se detuviera la imagen.

-¿Seguro de esto, enano?

-Sí, Dean.

-Una vez que lo veas no habrá vuelta atrás.

-Lo sé.

-Quizás sea un adefesio, un colmillón, otro demonio- el menor bufó- O un viejo pervertido.

-Quiero saber quién es, deja el suspenso para otro momento.

-Vale, yo también tengo curiosidad por conocer al chico que te gusta.

-¡Dean! Yo nunca he dicho que me guste- replicó serio.

-Por favor, Sammy, te arriesgaste a ir con un completo desconocido y continuaste con este jueguito siguiendo sus reglas como un obediente cachorrito.

-Yo…

-Y ese sujeto te volvió gay, ¿Qué pruebas más quieres?

-Idiota, cállate y veamos el video.

-Como digas, enano, descubramos a tu enamorado secreto.

El castaño no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de su hermano ¿Realmente le gustaba ese desconocido? Probablemente sí, por algo continuaba con esas visitas nocturnas y acataba las condiciones de ese hombre. Fijó su vista en el monitor y cuando el sujeto iba a aparecer en pantalla, la imagen se congeló.

-Déjate de juegos, Dean.

-No soy yo, Sammy- dijo extrañado- Te juro que no he tocado algo.

-Qué extraño.

La imagen se mantuvo sin movimiento durante diez segundos y cambió, mostrando al castaño acomodándose sobre la cama y una mano que cerraba la puerta. El par de hermanos se miró fijamente ante la inesperada grabación. Sam revisó varias veces más pero no lograba entender que había sucedido para que se borrara la mayor parte de la cinta.

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?- preguntó extrañado.

-Ambos probamos la cámara antes, Sammy y funcionaba.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y si regresó mientras dormías?

-No tenía idea que había una cámara en la habitación, Dean.

-Alguien debió manipular las imágenes, Sammy, seguramente tu noviecito no es un simple chico que quedó fascinado con tus habilidades como cazador.

-Dean.

-Podría ser un demonio, Sammy, ¡O algo peor!

-No… no lo creo… si fuera un demonio, me habría matado

-Se está divirtiendo contigo, Sammy y no voy a permitir que te hiera.

-Dean.

-Ya sé, esta noche prepararemos varias trampas para descartar que sea una de esas cosas.

-Pero.

-Es por tu bien, Sammy, no voy a permitir que te vuelvas a emparejar con algo así.

-Yo…

-Quiero cuidarte y no permitiré que alguien te lastime.

-Dean…

-Preparemos todo de inmediato.

El castaño sacó varias cosas del bolso para dibujar los diferentes sellos estratégicamente ubicados y debieron remodelar la habitación, dejando ocultos la mayoría. Terminaron cerca de las dos de la tarde y fueron a almorzar a un restaurant cercano.

-¿Crees que de verdad se trata de alguna criatura sobrenatural, Dean?- preguntó el menor preocupado.

-Espero que no, Sammy, el solo pensar que una de esas cosas está jugando contigo- apretó el puño derecho- Voy a destrozarlo.

-Cálmate, Dean- pidió el ángel.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! Quizás que cosas planea ese sujeto con mi Sammy.

-Pero no lo hará- dijo el moreno tomando su mano- Si representa un peligro para Sam, me encargaré de él de inmediato.

-Cas.

-Así que no te enfades o te caerá mal la tarta de postre.

-Mmm, está bien.

-Bien hecho, Cas, no tendrás problemas controlando su complejo de hermano- canturreó el menor.

-Cállate, Samantha.

Estuvo hasta el anochecer con la parejita antes de conducir el impala hasta el motel donde se reuniría con su ligue misterioso. En cuanto llegó el mensaje de texto a su teléfono, se colocó la venda con cierto nerviosismo y escuchó el ruido de la puerta. Los pasos se acercaron hasta que sintió una caricia en su mejilla, lo cual le ayudó a descartar varias criaturas y pasó a la segunda fase, recitar un exorcismo.

-¿Qué dices, Honey? ¿Es latín?

-Sí…- dijo riendo con nerviosismo- ¿Te gusta?

-Bastante, aunque debo admitir que podrías recitarme el abecedario y me excitaría un montón.

-Jajajajaja, eres muy fácil de provocarme.

-Y tú eres increíblemente sexy.

Sam estaba dejándose llevar pero pasó a la segunda parte del plan y estiró la mano para tomar uno de los hielos; previamente fabricados con agua bendita, que tenía dentro de una copa para luego pasarlo por la mejilla ajena, sonriendo ante el estremecimiento que sintió.

-¿Qué haces, Sammy?

-Bajándote la calentura, ¿no te gusta?- preguntó pasándolo por su cuello.

-Estás bastante creativo hoy, Honey y me encanta como decoraste el cuarto.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-Ahora- le quitó el hielo- Dejemos los juegos y vamos por el show principal.

Sam gimió de gusto cuando el mayor lo penetró con fuerza después de prepararlo. Varias veces se olvidó del plan, debido al éxtasis al que lo llevaba ese desconocido. Durante el sexo, consiguió probar con el hierro y varios objetos más pero con ninguno obtuvo alguna reacción, así que desistió de sus intentos y se dedicó a disfrutar.

-¡Aaaaahhh Maaaasss!

-Te daré lo que… Mmm… quieres, Honeeeyyy…

Las embestidas se volvieron erráticas hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo, el desconocido en su interior y él manchando ambos abdómenes. Sintió como repartían varios besitos por su cuello antes de que esa boca asaltara sus labios.

-Ha sido una delicia como siempre, Honey.

-Quiero verte.

-¿Eh?

-No es justo que solo tú me veas- replicó haciendo morritos.

-Eso le da el morbo, cariño.

-No es justo.

-¿Por qué estás tan interesado en verme?

-Mmm…

-Dímelo, Honey.

-Yo…- tragó saliva con dificultad- Creo… creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

-Sammy-sintió una mano en su mejilla- Yo me enamoré de ti desde que te vi.

Un apasionado beso fue depositado en sus labios antes de que esa calidez desapareciera y a los pocos segundos escuchó el ruido de la puerta. Se apresuró en quitarse la venda pero ya era tarde, se encontraba totalmente solo en la habitación.

-Maldición- se recostó suspirando- ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Jezebeth, TefyHatake, LadyAniMangaXD, EloraP y claimi.Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 4**

-¡¿Qué te dijo qué?!- preguntó el rubio desconcertado.

-Que está enamorado de mí… desde la primera vez que me vio…

-¡Entonces lo conoces!

-No recuerdo a la mitad de las personas que hemos ayudado en todos estos años, Dean.

-Maldición.

-Al menos ya descartamos cualquier criatura sobrenatural.

-Mierda, ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé…

-Deberías hablar con él- sugirió el ángel- Si ambos sienten lo mismo pueden emparejarse.

-¡Solo es sexo!- replicó el Winchester mayor- Además, si realmente le interesara Sammy, no jugaría al misterio.

-O quizás tiene miedo- afirmó el moreno- Él dijo que se enamoró de ti desde la primera vez que te vio, Sam pero no tuvo el valor de decírtelo antes, eso demuestra que está asustado de como reaccionarás cuando sepas quien es.

-Mmm, puede ser… ¿Y por qué tendría miedo?

-No lo sé, quizás es la primera vez que se enamora de alguien de la forma en que lo está por ti, o solo es un idiota que no tiene el valor suficiente para decirte a la cara que te quiere.

-Cas…

-Como sea, ese cobarde no se merece a mi Sammy.

-Él ya es un adulto, Dean y debe escoger que es lo que quiere para su vida.

-Pero Cas.

-Es parte de la vida humana, no sé cómo terminará todo esto pero sin importar lo que pase, Sam cuenta contigo para apoyarlo.

-Cas- el rubio sonrió- A veces dice cosas muy profundas, angelito.

-¿Eh?

-Pero no me quedaré tranquilo hasta saber quién es, así que tengo una genial idea para descubrirlo.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó el castaño curioso.

-Esta noche, Cas y yo estaremos haciendo guardia en el impala y veremos a tu chico misterioso cuando llegue.

-Es un buen plan- dijo el castaño con cierto asombro- Estupendo.

-Ignoraré la sorpresa en tu voz, yo también puedo tener buenas ideas, Sammy- sonrió- ¿Te unes, Cas?

-Claro, Dean.

El resto de la tarde, estuvo revisando en su computadora algún posible caso cerca de ahí pero no encontró algo, así que se dedicó a descansar, ya que eran pocos los días que tenían libres. Al anochecer se dirigió al motel de la vez anterior pero cuando estaba a una cuadra de llegar, recibió un mensaje en su teléfono del chico misterioso, avisándole que cambiarían de lugar de encuentro.

-Maldición- caminó calle abajo y marcó un número.

-¿Sammy?

-Cambiamos de lugar, me acaba de avisar, Dean- le dio la dirección.

-Rayos, no tendremos más opción que esperar a que salga.

-Dean.

-¡Disfruta a tu chico, Sammy!

-Idiota.

-Perra.

El castaño guardó el teléfono y apresuró el paso hasta que llegó a la nueva dirección, entrando al cuarto veintitrés y observó la venda encima del velador. Pasaron solo unos segundos hasta que recibió un mensaje y cubrió sus ojos como era costumbre.

-Ya estoy listo, hombre misterioso- escuchó la puerta del baño antes de que los pasos se acercaran.

-Te ves delicioso, Honey.

-Pensé que nos veríamos en el mismo lugar de ayer.

-Al igual que a ti, me gusta la variedad.

Fue despojado de la ropa superior, quedando con el torso descubierto y luego empujado a la cama mientras lo besaban con ferocidad. Correspondió sus acciones de la misma manera pero antes de ceder ante todo el placer que prometía ese bien trabajado cuerpo, lo detuvo por los hombros.

-¿Qué ocurre, Honey?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Después, ahora quiero follarte.

-Es sobre lo que me dijiste.

-Mmm.

-Te enamoraste de mí.

-Oh, eso- varios besitos fueron depositados en su cuello- Así es, estoy completamente enamorado de ti, cazador.

-Déjame verte.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta el misterio?

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, por eso quiero conocerte y—

-Eres todo un romántico, Honey ¿Quieres invitarme a una cita?

-¿Por qué no?

-Más adelante veremos, pequeño.

-Pero—

El mayor no le permitió continuar hablando cuando lo desnudó con prisas y esa lujuriosa boca bajó a tragar su virilidad, provocando que su cuerpo vibrara con tal placentera acción. Rápidamente los gemidos fueron reemplazados por sollozos excitados cuando esos dedos comenzaron a prepararlo con prisa. En varias ocasiones, estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo pero su ligue misterioso se lo impidió y después de acomodarse entre sus piernas, lo embistió con fuerza.

-¡Aaaaaahhhh Siiiiiii!

-Qué bonita expresión, Honey.

El desconocido comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, soltando gruñidos que provocaban aún más al menor. Una mano se deslizó por su abdomen hasta llegar a su hombría para masturbarlo con fuerza. A los pocos minutos, ya no pudo continuar aguantando tantos estímulos placenteros y acabó con un ronco gemido de placer sobre esa mano.

-¡Aaaaahhhh! Mmm…

-Eres tan estrecho… Aaaaahhh Saaammmyy…

Las embestidas se hicieron frenéticas hasta que el menor acabó con un ronco gemido de placer, manchando ambos abdómenes. Su compañero no tardó en seguirlo, corriéndose con un sensual gruñido que hizo jadear al cazador. Sintió esa cálida mano acariciando su cabello con suavidad.

-¿Todo en orden, Honey?

-Perfecto…Mmm…

-Ahora, ¿Quieres hablar o continuamos con la diversión?

-Continuemos- respondió jadeando.

Los dos se perdieron en un espiral de placer que duró hasta la madrugada. Sam quería continuar la conversación de hace un momento pero se sentía demasiado bien después del sexo y luego de acomodarse contra ese cálido cuerpo, se quedó profundamente dormido.

-Mmm…

Se frotó los despacio antes de incorporarse quedando sentado mientras bostezaba. Lo de ayer había sido fantástico, como todas las noches anteriores pero ahora que lo pensaba con claridad, su acompañante había evadido brillantemente su petición de verlo y podría estar molesto por eso pero contaba con la ayuda de su hermano.

-Por fin sabré quien eres.

Se apresuró en vestirse, comprobó que eran las diez y se apresuró en salir del cuarto, observando el impala que se encontraba estacionado a unos metros del cuarto. Fue hacia ellos y entrecerró los ojos al descubrir a su hermano que dormitaba en los asientos traseros mientras el ángel permanecía en el lugar del copiloto y miraba al rubio con cariño.

-Chicos- entró al asiento del conductor.

-Hola Sam.

-Hola, ¿Por qué Dean está durmiendo?- se acomodó para moverlo por el hombro- Despierta, Dean.

-Mmm…- se incorporó bostezando- Sammy… hola, enano…

-Díganmelo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Quién es mi chico misterioso?

-Aaaammm… Mmm…

-Estuvieron toda la noche haciendo guardia, ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto- respondió su hermano frotándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Dean- frunció el ceño- ¿Lo vieron o no?

-Mmm…

-¿Estuviste vigilando o jugando con Cas?

-La segunda- susurró con nerviosismo antes de mover las manos- ¡Pero fue su culpa! Le dije que teníamos que vigilar el cuarto pero comenzó a provocarme.

-En ningún momento dijiste que me detuviera- afirmó el moreno tranquilamente- De hecho, me pedías más.

-¡Cas cállate!

-Tú me dijiste "Sí Sam se divierte, nosotros también"

-Chicos, se supone que iban a vigilar.

-Lo siento, Sammy…- suspiró- Me quedé dormido un par de horas.

-Mmm… ¿Tú viste algo, Cas?

-No, solo a Dean durmiendo- respondió con su habitual sinceridad.

-No debí dejarlos juntos- se quejó resignado.

-Debiste pensar eso antes, Sammy- se quejó el rubio inclinándose en su asiento mientras jugueteaba con el cabello del moreno- Tendremos que pensar en otro plan, dudo mucho que funcione si nos involucra juntos ¿Verdad, angelito?

-Sí, Dean- respondió sonriendo.

-Es mejor que vayamos a desayunar o terminaré empujándolos a la ducha fría por calenturientos.

Durante el desayuno, intentaron planear otra forma de descubrir al hombre misterioso pero después de que la cámara falló, al igual que su petición y vigilar el cuarto, no se le ocurría otra cosa, además de que estaba seguro que el mayor aún no cedería a mostrarse ante él.

-Delicioso- dijo el rubio devorando su tarta.

-Concéntrate, Dean- pidió suspirando.

-Bien- lamió el tenedor pensativo- Tengo una idea, mientras estás con tu chico, Cas puede aparecer en el cuarto y descubrir quién es.

-No me agrada mucho esa idea- respondió el menor algo avergonzado.

-No irá cuando estén follando, sino en el preámbulo.

-Mmm…

-¿Qué opinas, Cas?- el moreno mantenía la vista fija en los labios del rubio- ¿Cas? ¡Hey!

-¿Qué?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

-Mmm.

-Cas, mírame a mí- pidió el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión- Ya entendí que estás loquito de amor por mi hermano pero ahora concéntrate.

-Sí, lo siento.

-¿Puedes aparecer en el cuarto cuando esté con ese hombre? Es la manera más rápida de descubrir quién es.

-Claro.

-Pero cuidadito con quedarte más tiempo del necesario- amenazó en broma el rubio- Ya sé que eres un voyerista.

-Pero solo contigo, Dean.

Sam dejó a la pareja coqueteando y fue al mostrador para pedir un postre. Esperaba que esta vez sí funcionara el plan y descubrir de una vez por todas quien era el hombre misterioso al cual frecuentaba cada noche. Por la tarde regresaron al cuarto del motel donde se quedaban y abrió ligeramente la boca cuando descubrió un manojo de rosas azules que había sobre su cama.

-No puede ser- sacó la tarjeta que traía.

-¿Otro admirador secreto?- preguntó el rubio sonriendo.

-Son de él.

-¿Y cómo llegaron aquí adentro? Dudo que las dejaran en la recepción.

-Mmm.

-¡Entró al cuarto!- dijo su hermano mirándolo con enfado- ¡Te lo dije, es una de las cosas que cazamos!

-Pero Dean.

-Lo sé, lo sé, descartamos casi…

-¿Dean?

-Hay una cosa que no colocamos en la habitación.

-¿Eh?

-Un círculo de fuego sagrado.

-¿Qué?- Sam abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa- ¿Crees que mi chico misterioso… es un ángel?


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review TefyHatake. saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 5**

Sam permanecía recostado sobre la cama mientras meditaba en las palabras de su hermano, ¿Realmente era posible que un ángel fuera su ligue misterioso? No, claro que no, fuera de Castiel, los demás ángeles que han conocido son unos completos idiotas y la mayoría intentó matarlos, además no podía comprenderlo ¿Por qué un ángel se fijaría en él? En ese caso, eran muchas más las probabilidades de que fuera con su hermano, ya que él fue el supuesto soldado escogido por el cielo y su sangre de demonio lo tenía en malos términos con los seres angelicales.

-Ten, enano.

-Gracias, Dean- dijo tomando la cerveza y se sentó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…

-Dime que pasa por esa cabecita de nerd.

-Mmm, ¿De verdad piensas que se trata de un ángel?

-Es probable, no descartamos eso todavía.

-Pero… no tenemos precisamente una buena relación con ellos.

-Habla por ti, te recuerdo que yo tengo un angelito al alcance de mi mano- movió las cejas con picardía.

-Dean- sonrió un poco- Me cuesta tanto creer esto… un ángel se enamoró de mí… los ángeles que hemos ayudado están muertos y los que siguen vida, a excepción de Cas, nos detestan.

-Sammy.

-Debe ser otra cosa o un simple chico que ayudamos.

-¿Y cómo aparecieron las flores en la habitación? Te recuerdo que ya pregunté en la recepción y no lo saben.

-Pero.

-Y la trampa de demonios no funcionó, así que dime otra cosa que tenga esa fuerza.

-Un Dios pagano, una clase de cosa sobrenatural que nunca hemos visto, que sé yo.

-¿No lo entiendes, Sammy?- fue a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Dean.

-Es parte del sex-appeal Winchester, los ángeles caen ante nosotros.

-Idiota- dijo divertido.

-No es del todo falso- el moreno apareció en el cuarto con una bolsa en la mano- Yo caí por Dean.

-¿Lo trajiste, Cas?

-Sí, Dean.

-¡Genial!- sacó la tarta que contenía- ¡Gracias angelito, eres el mejor!- le dio un furtivo beso para luego sentarse a devorar su postre.

Sam estuvo el resto de la tarde con la parejita y luego fue a darse una ducha antes de vestirse. No podía que ahora que existía la posibilidad de que fuera un ángel, se sentía algo nervioso al respecto ya que no imaginaba quien podía ser.

-¿Tienes claro el plan, Cas?

-Sí, Sam.

-Perfecto, te llamaré cuando debas ir, gracias y Dean.

-¿Qué?

-No le corras mano a Cas, quiero que se concentre en el plan.

-Vale, vale, Samantha, ahora ve a divertirte con tu ángel misterioso.

-Dean- suspiró- Nos vemos mañana.

El menor se dirigió hasta el motel donde se encontraría y se sobresaltó cuando al entrar, unas manos cubrieron sus ojos por la espalda. Intentó defenderse pero en ese momento reparó que el desconocido tenía bastante fuerza.

-Tranquilo, Honey, hoy haremos algo distinto.

-¿Qué? No me asustes de esa forma- se relajó.

-Lo siento- Una boca comenzó a besar su nuca antes de que se apartara, escuchando un pequeño ruido- Voltéate.

Sam no podía creer que por fin conocería la identidad de ese hombre y no tendría que utilizar ningún plan para eso. Se dio la vuelta conteniendo la respiración por unos segundos pero se encontró con el desconocido, quien usaba una máscara similar a las que usan en el teatro, en donde la mitad de la boca sonreía y la otra tenía una expresión de tristeza.

-¿Qué haces con eso?- preguntó curioso.

-Vamos a tener una cita de disfraces.

-¿Eh?

-Mmm, creo que suena mejor una cita misteriosa o algo así- se rio.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer?- preguntó divertido.

-Sorpresa, tienes que colocarte tu disfraz primero- sacó algo de sus bolsillos- Sería un pecado no ver ese lindo rostro, así que usarás este antifaz.

-No es justo, entonces tú también.

-Sé cuánto deseas verme, Honey pero sé paciente, lo mejor se hace esperar.

-Idiota- obedeció sonriendo- ¿Y ahora qué?

-Vamos.

El desconocido tomó su mano para sacarlo de la habitación. Por unos segundos, recordó que debía enviarle un mensaje a Castiel, dándole su nueva ubicación pero estaba mucho más interesado en esa cita que misteriosa que tendrían, así que el asunto de descubrir la identidad del hombre pasó a un segundo plano.

-Cierra los ojos, Honey.

-Si lo hago te aprovecharás de mí- canturreó sonriendo.

-Me aprovecharé de ti de todas formas, cariño.

Sam se rio con sus palabras antes de obedecer la petición del mayor y tomó su mano dejándose guiar hasta que después de varios minutos se detuvieron. Esa caliente boca besó su nuca antes de susurrarle al oído que podía mirar y quedó fascinado con el hermoso lago que había frente a ellos.

-Vaya, este lugar es precioso- se volteó al desconocido.

-¿Te gusta?

-Bastante, no pensé que hubiera un lugar así en la ciudad.

-Preparé algo rico para comer antes de que te coma a ti.

-Idiota.

-¿Tienes hambre, Sammy?

-Sí, vamos a comer primero.

Ambos se sentaron sobre una manta que había junto al lago y el desconocido sacó lo que sería su cena junto a una botella de vino de una cesta. Sam esbozó una sonrisa cuando le sirvieron la pasta y la probó lamiéndose los labios.

-¿Lo hiciste tú?

-Así es, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo pero vi un vídeo en internet.

-Jajajajaja, te quedó delicioso.

-Gracias.

-¿Comerás? Porque tendrás que quitarte esa molesta mascara para hacerlo.

-Ya te gustaría, Sammy pero no, preparé todo esto para ti, solo para ti.

-Mmm…- se sonrojó un poco- Gracias…

Durante la cena nocturna mantuvieron una amena conversación y el menor disfrutó el helado que le trajeron como postre. Cuando terminó, el desconocido pasó un dedo por sus labios para quitar los restos de helado y lo colocó en su boca, ante lo cual lo lamió con sensualidad.

-Buen chico.

-Gracias por esto, la comida estaba deliciosa, la vista es hermosa y no podría imaginar una mejor compañía para compartir esto.

-Sammy.

-A mí… hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

-Dime.

-¿Por qué te ocultas de mí? Dices que te enamoraste la primera vez que me viste… pero sería más sencillo si te mostraras ante mí.

-¿Y por qué crees que me oculto?

-Al comienzo pensé que era parte del juego pero ahora… creo que tienes miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-De que te rechace.

-Mmm…

-Tienes miedo de que al mostrarte ante mí, no corresponda lo que sientes- acarició el cuello del mayor- Pero te equivocas en algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No sé si esto será un juego para ti ahora pero lo que te dije la otra vez es cierto, yo también me enamoré de ti.

-Sammy.

-Yo estoy tan asustado como tú sobre esto… hace mucho que no me pasaba algo así con otra persona y quizás no lo sepas pero mis relaciones no se caracterizan por terminar bien…

-¿Y eso debería preocuparte? No eres menos sexy por eso.

-Entonces enséñame quien está detrás de esa mascara, porque así como a ti no te importan esas cosas sobre mí, a mí tampoco me importará lo que hay sobre ti.

-Sammy.

-Así que si tienes miedo, no hay razón para eso.

-Pero.

-Está bien, solo quería que lo supieras.

-Eres una ternurita, Sammy, te comería en este preciso instante.

-¿Y qué esperas?

-Primero quiero hacer algo, besarte.

El desconocido se llevó una mano a la máscara con la intención de quitarla pero cuando estaba tan cerca de descubrir la identidad del hombre misterioso, su hermano apareció en compañía del ángel y ambos lo observaron fijamente.

-¡Sammy! ¡¿Estás bien?!

-Sí, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó yendo hacia él.

-Me preocupe mucho cuando Cas no te encontró y dijo que no estabas en la ciudad.

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres hacer con mi hermano?!- gritó el rubio- Ya sé que no eres humano y puedo apostar lo que sea a que eres uno de esos emplumados.

-¿Y por qué crees eso, rubio idiota?

-Porque ya descartamos todo lo demás… ¡No soy idiota!

-Por favor cálmate- pidió el castaño- Las cosas están bien, Dean.

-¡Puede lastimarte! Y es un cobarde al ocultarse tras esa mascara.

-Dean basta- insistió el menor.

-¡Eres un cobarde! ¿A que tienes miedo? Si realmente quisieras a mi hermano, no te ocultarías tras una máscara, cobarde.

Sam quería pedirle al desconocido que se fuera pero al voltear, ya no se encontraba ahí y apareció tras el Winchester mayor, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Eso había terminado por confirmar las sospechas que tenían, si se trataba de algo sobrenatural, aunque no sabía con certeza si era un ángel.

-Siempre vas a ser un idiota, Dean, tienes suerte de que a Cas le gusten los tarados como tú.

-¡No soy idiota!- gritó girándose indignado- Espera un poco… ¿Acabas de llamarlo, Cas?- miró al moreno- ¿Conoces a este sujeto, Cas?

-Dean.

-¡Lo conoces! ¡Sabes quién es! ¡¿Por qué mierda no me lo dijiste?!

-No le hables de esa forma a Cas, tarado.

El rubio fue tomado por la chaqueta y colocado contra un árbol sin la más mínima delicadeza. Sam quería intervenir pero el moreno se lo impidió y apareció junto a ellos, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del ¿Desconocido?

-Vuelves a tocar a Dean y me olvidaré de lo que me pediste.

-¿Y que ves en este mono idiota?

-Lo mismo que tú has visto en Sam, ahora suéltalo o me enfadaré.

-Eres un idiota, Cas, podrías estar con alguien mucho mejor.

-No me interesa otra persona, solo Dean.

El sujeto lo soltó para luego dirigirse hacia el castaño, quien seguía mirando la escena sin saber que hacer o decir. El mayor quedó frente a él y ante su sorpresa, se quitó la máscara, acariciándole la mejilla antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

-No puede ser… tú…

-Ya sabes quién soy, ahora tú decides que ocurrirá con nosotros.

-¡Hijo de puta!- gritó Dean furioso- ¡¿Qué mierda pretendes como mi hermano?! ¡Voy a enviar tu emplumado trasero de regreso al cielo, bastardo!

-Cállate, rubio tarado.

-Yo…

-Shhh, piénsalo muy bien, Sammy, lo que decidas, estará bien para mí, haré lo que tú digas.

Un suave beso fue depositado en sus labios y el mayor desapareció de su vista. El rubio continuó lanzando mil y una maldiciones contra ese sujeto para luego reclamarle a Castiel su mentira pero el castaño ni siquiera prestó atención, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora que sabía que Gabriel estaba enamorado de él?


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen fic y gracias por sus reviews LadyAniMangaXD, TefyHatake y agustinayazminrocha (Gracias por tus palabras :D)

Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 6**

Sam desvió la vista hacia su hermano mayor, quien ignoraba olímpicamente al moreno y luego se encerró en el baño. Ayer por la noche había descubierto la identidad de su chico misterioso y jamás esperó que se tratara de Gabriel, ya que todos los detalles que tuvo con él durante sus apasionados encuentros, especialmente con la cena nocturna de ayer, le costaba creer que fuera el bromista.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste, Cas?

-Antes de que fueras con él la primera vez.

-¿Qué?

-Gabriel me llamó ese día y estuvimos hablando…

-¿Por qué se ocultó de mí?- lo pensó un poco- Lo que dijiste aquella ocasión… que tenía miedo…

-Así es, él nunca lo admitirá porque es demasiado orgulloso para eso pero esa es la verdad, tenía miedo de tu reacción y también es un idiota, nunca se ha fijado en alguien que no sea más que un ligue de una noche pero sus intenciones contigo fueron diferentes, desde un comienzo era algo serio para él y la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, logró aclarar sus sentimientos por ti.

-¿Y qué aclaró…?

-Eso deberías preguntárselo a él.

-Cas.

-Sé que mi hermano cometió un error al ocultártelo pero lo entiendo, sentir es algo abrumado y el amor lo es aún más… darte cuenta que eres capaz de cualquier cosa por otra persona… es aterrador.

-¿Así te sientes con Dean?

-Sí, las cosas que siento con él son extrañas y al comienzo tenía miedo pero después no porque Dean me dejó muy claro que no había razón para eso y que corresponde mis sentimientos.

-Entiendo.

-¿Estás enojado con Gabriel?

-Para nada, desde un comienzo asumí las consecuencias de mis acciones y yo decidí ir a esos encuentros, nadie me obligó.

-Sam.

-Y tampoco estoy molesto contigo, Cas.

-Gracias.

-Y cuanto a Dean, dale tiempo, ya se le pasará el enfado, lo cual ni siquiera es contigo.

-¿Eh?

-Está molesto con Gabriel, tú sabes todo lo que le ha hecho, matarlo de un montón de formas diferentes, enviarnos a TvLandia.

-Sí- sonrió un poco- ¿Qué harás con Gabriel?

-Mmm, necesito pensarlo un poco más.

El ángel desapareció del cuarto y unos segundos después escuchó uno grito indignado en el baño antes de que su hermano saliera muy molesto. Sam suspiró bajito, sacó un par de cervezas de una de las bolsas y le dio una al rubio.

-Ten.

-Gracias, Sam…

-Necesito que me escuches, Dean.

-No quiero hablar.

-Pues mala suerte, porque tendrás que escucharme.

-Bien- soltó molesto.

-No quiero que sigas descargando tu enfado con Cas.

-¡Nos mintió!

-No lo hizo con mala intención, ese ángel te ama y no puedes tratarlo así.

-Sam.

-Sé que estás muy enojado con Gabriel y con justa razón pero no puedes tratar mal a Cas por eso, él solo estaba ayudando a su hermano porque entiende cómo se siente.

-Pero.

-Cas te ama, por eso quería ayudar a Gabriel con lo que sucedía, porque ya pasó por lo mismo contigo.

-Fui un idiota ¿Verdad?

-Bastante pero eso es parte de tu encanto.

-Sammy- suspiró- Cas, ven.

El moreno apareció casi de inmediato en la habitación, el rubio lo miró con arrepentimiento antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, siendo correspondido de la misma forma. El castaño esbozó una sonrisa con a escena de la parejita.

-Perdóname, Cas, no debí gritarte de esa forma… ese idiota me enfada mucho y me desquité contigo.

-Está bien, Dean, lo entiendo.

-Eres demasiado comprensivo conmigo… te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

-Te conozco a la perfección, Dean y no quiero que cambies, me enamoré de ti de esa forma y seguiré amándote mucho más.

-Cas…- el rubio se sonrojó notablemente.

-Bien dicho, Cas.

-Cállate, enano- le dio un beso a su pareja- Yo también te amo como eres, Cas, inocentón y puritano.

-Dean- sonrió.

-¿Los dejo solos, chicos?

-Luego tendremos la reconciliación, ahora tenemos algo mucho más importante.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué harás con Gabriel?

-Dean…- suspiró bajito.

-No soy idiota, Sammy, independiente de que detesto a ese hijo de puta, basta con solo verte para saber que si te interesa.

-Yo…

-Dejaré mis deseos homicidas de lado y solo diré esto una vez- carraspeó- Gabriel realmente te quiere y si es como mi Cas, entonces si tenía miedo de asumir sus sentimientos hacia ti porque es la primera vez que los experimenta.

-Dean.

-Ese idiota si te quiere… puede que… quizás yo exageré un poco con mi reacción.

-Tu complejo de hermano.

-Cállate, Samantha- gruñó- Como sea, si ese hijo de perra se compromete a cuidarte, olvidaré mi intento de homicidio… sea lo que sea que decidas… te apoyaré…

-Gracias, Dean.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Creo que ya lo sé- sonrió- Nos vemos después.

Se apresuró en arreglar todo y al anochecer le envió un mensaje de texto a su "ligue misterioso". Estuvo aguardando varios minutos en la habitación hasta que escuchó unos golpes a la puerta y se colocó la venda.

-Adelante.

-Permiso… hola, Sammy.

-Hola, desconocido.

-¿Eh?- se acercó curioso- ¿Qué haces con la venda?

-Nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Sammy.

-Tú estabas diciéndome algo muy importante antes de que mi hermano interrumpiera.

-Sam-sintió un peso a su lado y tomaron su mano con suavidad.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso.

-Y tienes razón, estaba muy asustado, Sammy, todos esos sentimientos y emociones son abrumadores… Cas fue de bastante ayuda para entenderlos… esa noche que respondiste mis mensajes… estaba muy feliz y cuando apareciste en la habitación, no tienes de lo emocionado que estaba, Sammy, tenerte a mi entera disposición- se rio- Fue maravilloso y las siguientes noches fueron geniales…

-¿Tenías miedo mientras me decías que estabas enamorado de mí?

-Bastante… pero que correspondieras mis sentimientos, fue fantástico, sabía que querías verme, así que planeé esa cita en el lago para hacerlo pero ya vez, tu idiota hermano interrumpió de nuevo, después me encargaré de cobrármelo.

-Gabe, por favor, no quiero peleas ni intentos de asesinato.

-Bien pero solo haré porque tú me lo pides- le dio un beso en los labios- Hay algo más que debes saber, Sammy.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pero así no- le quitó la venda- Mírame- se fijó en esos orbes color miel- Te amo, Sam, he caído completamente por ti.

-Un arcángel a mis pies- dijo con una sonrisa- Suena maravilloso.

-Sammy.

-Yo también te amo, Gabe.

Ambos compartieron un cariñoso beso y el castaño tomó su mano para llevarlo hasta el cuarto de baño, el cual arregló para la ocasión. Varios pétalos de rosas azules estaban dispersos por el suelo, formando un camino hasta el jacuzzi del lujoso cuarto y un par velas mantenían una iluminación tenue. Le había costado un poco encontrar el lugar adecuado para la ocasión.

-Sorpresa, Gabe, era mi turno de planear todo.

-Sammy.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta, Honey- lo abrazó por la espalda- Y las cosas que te haré en el jacuzzi, te fascinarán aún más.

-Ahora tengo miedo de en qué me he metido.

-Este genial arcangelito siempre te cuidará, Sammy, no tienes nada que temer y más que preocuparte en qué te has metido, te va a encantar lo que te meteré.

-¡Gabe!- gritó sonrojado.

-Eres adorable, Sammy, ¿Cómo podría no enamorarme de ti?

Comenzaron a besarse y rápidamente la ropa quedó olvidada en el suelo. Entraron al jacuzzi con dificultad, ya que ninguno quería soltar el cuerpo ajeno. El castaño acorraló al bromista contra una esquina y se afirmó en sus rodillas, aprisionando las piernas de su compañero.

-Sammy- dijo jadeando.

-Me encanta el chico misterioso pero lo olvidaremos hoy, solo quiero tenerte a ti.

-Y así será, cariño, hoy y todas las demás noches.

-Eso es lo que deseaba oír, angelito.

Atacó sus labios con lujuria mientras bajaba una mano para masturbar al arcángel, quien gimió contra su boca. En sus encuentro anteriores, solía ser el mayor el que llevaba la iniciativa en el sexo y lo dominaba por completo pero esa vez sería diferente. Se apartó de su compañero para acomodarse entre sus piernas y lo instó a sentarse al borde del jacuzzi, intercambió una larga mirada con su chico "misterioso" y sin mediar palabras, tragó su virilidad con gula.

-Saaammmyyyy…

El castaño comenzó a excitarse mucho más con los sensuales gemidos y gruñidos del bromista que después de unos minutos movía las caderas para embestir contra su boca. Cuando sintió que estaba por llegar al orgasmo, se apartó con una sonrisa y lo jaló del brazo para que volviera a entrar al jacuzzi.

-Sammyyy Aaaahhhh…

-Lo sé, Gabe… Mmm…

El cazador se acomodó sobre él antes de autopenetrarse despacio, gimiendo roncamente al sentir esa gran hombría moverse lentamente en su interior. El bromista lo tomó por las caderas para aumentar el ritmo, dando de lleno contra su próstata y le enterró los dedos en los hombros.

-¡Ssssiiii Gaaabbeeee! Maaasss… Mmm… Aaaaaahhhh Gaaabbeee… Gaaabbeeee…

-Sammyyyyy… estás tan estrechooo Aaaahhhhh… tan delicioso… Aaaaahhh Saaaammmyyyy…

Sus cuerpos rápidamente les pidieron mayor contacto hasta que las embestidas se volvieron desenfrenadas. El castaño arqueó la espalda, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y acabó entre sus abdómenes con ronco grito de placer.

-¡Gaaaaabbbbbeee!- su cuerpo se estremeció cuando el arcángel apretó su cadera y se corrió en su interior con un gruñido- Aaaahhh…

-Sammy… Mmm… te amo- besó su barbilla antes de llegar a sus labios.

-Yo también te amo, Gabe…- distinguió un brillo pervertido en los ojos ajenos- ¿Gabe?

-Quien diría que mi pequeño cazador sería tan bueno montando.

-Idiota- dijo con una sonrisa.

-La noche recién comienza y tengo varias ideas para lo que sigue.

-Me parece perfecto, angelito.

-Pero primero tienes que responder mi pregunta y tú única alternativa es decir que sí.

-Gabe.

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja, Sammy?- el menor sonrió complacido.

-Claro que sí.

-Buen chico.

El mayor lo besó hasta dejarlo jadeando y después de sostenerlo por las caderas, lo sacó del agua. El menor se aferró a él riéndose hasta que fue dejado contra la pared mientras esa lujuriosa boca mordisqueaba su cuello.

-Gabe Mmm…

-Vas a complacer a tu genial angelito en todo lo que desea ¿Verdad?

-Eres un consentido, Gabe- respondió acariciándole el cabello- Pero eso te hace lindo.

-Mi Sammy- lamió sus labios- Si me vuelvo un mimado será tu culpa y tendrás que consentirme mucho más.

-O podría ser al revés- el menor lo miró con sus ojitos de cachorrito- ¿Quieres consentirme tú a mí?

-Sammy- el arcángel movió las caderas y el menor gimió al sentir su hombría contra su entrada.

-Gabe Mmm…

-A mí no me manipularás como lo haces con el rubio idiota- dijo con una arrogante sonrisa- Y cada vez que coloques esa preciosa miradita, voy a follarte hasta hacerte lloriquear.

-Oh, me estás tentando a usarla más seguido.

El arcángel lo miró con lujuria para volver a atacar sus labios mientras lo penetraba de una vez. Sam se aferró a sus hombros mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas. El sexo con Gabriel sería su perdición y le daba lo mismo con tal de tener a ese maravilloso hombre junto a él.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer! Queda solo un capítulo y la historia termina. Saludos! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review TefyHatake. Aquí termina el fic. Gracias por leer! Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 7**

Era oficial, Sam no volvería a cometer el error de tener una "cita doble" con su hermano, ya que desde el almuerzo en el restaurant estaban discutiendo a viva voz y ahora que comían un helado en el parque, comenzaron de nuevo.

-¡Cállate, bastardo! Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me digas idiota.

-Pero si eres rubio, eso te hace idiota- canturreó el bromista.

-Voy a enviar tu emplumado trasero al cielo, bastardo.

-No eres rival para mí, cazador, ¿U olvidas el día de la marmota?

-¡Hijo de puta!

-Ya basta- pidió el moreno- Se supone que estamos aquí para divertirnos, no para discutir.

-Dile al idiota de tu noviecito que se quede tranquilo o colócale un bozal.

-Gabriel basta- pidió el ángel menor.

-Realmente no entiendo que has visto en ese tarado, lo único que sabe hacer es cortar cuellos.

-Y el tuyo será el siguiente si no te callas, hijo de perra- siseó el rubio molesto.

El castaño negó suspirando e intentó ignorar al parcito pero mientras comía, su hermano pasó a tirar algo de helado en su camisa, lo cual aprovechó muy bien el arcángel para molestarlo y Dean estrelló el resto del barquillo contra su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué has hecho, tarado?!

-Te lo mereces, ahora deja de meterme conmigo o te voy a—

Gabriel frunció el ceño y desparramó su barquillo por el rostro del rubio antes de que ambos comenzaran a pelear en pleno parque. Sam los observó de reojo negando de nuevo y se levantó muy serio.

-Vamos Cas, si querían arruinar esto lo consiguieron, chicos, felicitaciones, son las peores parejas que alguien podría tener.

El parcito intercambió miradas antes de continuar revolcándose en el suelo y Sam dio por perdida esa batalla, pidiéndole al moreno que lo llevara de regreso al motel. Realmente no entendía cuál era el problema de esos dos, ¿Por qué no podían llevarse bien? Era cierto que el arcángel se metía seguido con el rubio y no tenían un agradable pasado juntos pero se supone que los adultos tenían la ventaja de saber perdonar y continuar. Cerca de las ocho, el bromista apareció en la habitación.

-Sammy.

-¿Ya se cansaron de pelear?

-Mmm.

-¿Dónde está, Dean?- preguntó el moreno serio.

-Pasó algo, chicos- el menor se alertó con sus palabras- Vamos.

Los transportó a ambos hasta una casa desconocida y les indicó el segundo piso. El castaño se apresuró en subir junto al ángel menor, la sola idea de que algo le hubiera ocurrido a su hermano, lo aterraba en exceso. Estaba esperando lo peor pero cuando entraron al cuarto principal, una suave música inundó sus oídos y vio las sábanas blancas que había en el centro del lugar, los pétalos de rosa desperdigados y las velas que iluminaban tenuemente la habitación.

-Esto…

-Sorpresa- dijo el mayor apareciendo a su lado.

-Gabe, ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Verás, Sammy, después de lo que nos dijiste en el parque… bueno- se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo- El rubio idio… quiero decir, Dean y yo nos sentimos mal por arruinar la cita grupal.

-Así junto a este hijo de pe… Gabriel- carraspeó- Decidimos enmendar nuestro error y preparamos una rica cena para ustedes- el Winchester mayor se levantó tomando la mano de su pareja- Lo siento, Cas, no quise arruinar nuestra cita, así que ahora te compensaré.

-Gracias, Dean, me gusta bastante tu sorpresa.

-Yo también lo siento, Sammy, te prometo que no se volverá a repetir.

-Eso espero, Gabe- afirmó sonriendo- Esto se ve muy bien.

-Y esperen a probar la comida- canturreó el rubio- La preparamos nosotros y nos quedó exquisita.

Sam no esperaba llevarse esa sorpresa y la cena fue bastante tranquila, sin mencionar que la comida que prepararon para ellos estaba más que deliciosa. Observó al bromista con una sonrisa antes de darle un cariñoso beso.

-¿Cómo consiguieron este lugar, Gabe?

-Es uno de mis tantos rinconcitos en la tierra, Sammy- movió las cejas provocativamente- Y ya te llevaré a conocer los demás para que nos divirtamos.

-Gabe.

-No perviertas a mi hermano.

-Tú lo haces con el mío- replicó el mayor.

-Gracias por la cena- dijo el ángel menor besando a su pareja- Estaba muy rico.

-¿De verdad te gustó, Cas?

-Me encantó, Dean.

-¿Más que yo?

-Nada me gusta más que tú, eres único.

-Y ahí comienzan de nuevo, sepárense calenturientos- ordenó el arcángel- Les recuerdo que es noche de parejas, así que aguántense hasta que estén solos.

-Eres un aguafiestas, Gabriel.

-Rubio idiota.

-Arcángel tarado.

-Ya basta, prometieron que se portarían bien- dijo Sam divertido.

-¿Estás seguro que Dean es tu hermano, cariño? Porque te juro no veo el parecido, tú eres tan sexy, inteligente, amable, divertido.

-No sigas ocultándolo, Gabe.

-¿Eh?

-Te agrada bastante mi hermano, por eso te metes tanto con él.

-Eso no es cierto- respondió haciendo un puchero- Ese idiota solo es mi juguete para divertirme- sonrió con malicia- Con el que único que me quiero meter es contigo- se inclinó a susurrarle al oído- Y en ti.

-¡Gabe!- se sonrojó- Compórtate.

-Yo tampoco entiendo cómo puedes ser el hermano de Cas, eres un completo idiota, pervertido, cobarde y un hijo de perra emplumado, no veo el parecido.

-No molestes a mi hermano- pidió el moreno suspirando- Y claro que tenemos un parecido, ambos hemos caído por un Winchester.

-Cas- el rubio sonrió.

El resto de la noche fue bastante tranquilo y de la cerveza pasaron a tragos más fuertes hasta que Dean terminó en el suelo riéndose por lo que le contaba el bromista. En otra ocasión, Sam hubiera estado feliz de verlos llevarse tan bien pero eso se debía a que el arcángel le contaba cosas de su intimidad que lo dejaban en vergüenza.

-Y cuando le muerdo el cuello, Sammy se convierte en una pequeña fierecilla.

-Jajajajajaja, tu hermano no lo hace mal, si vieras como se calienta cuando le sigo el juego a su pose de soy-un-ángel-del-señor-y-me-obedeces.

-Jajajajaja, yo sabía que Cas no podía ser tan puritano.

-¡Ya basta los dos!- gritó el castaño indignado- ¡Gabriel!- lo indicó con el dedo- Si continuas contando nuestra intimidad, voy a dejarte sin sexo por un mes y no volverás a tocarme.

-Sammy- hizo un puchero- ¿Serías tan malito para hacerme eso?

-Continúa relevando nuestra privacidad y lo averiguarás- bufó- No nos gusta para nada que digan esas cosas, ¿Verdad, Cas?

-Es cierto- el moreno apareció sobre su pareja- Me calienta mucho domarte, cazador.

-¡Cas!- gritó el menor- Se supone que debes apoyarme.

-No seas tan gruñoncito, amor- el arcángel lo abrazó- Por fin el rubito y yo nos llevamos bien, eso debería alegrarte.

-Pero.

-Y ya sabes cómo me pongo yo con solo oír tu linda vocecita y me da lo mismo quien lo sepa.

-Gabe- le rodeó el cuello con los brazos- ¿Y cómo te colocas?

-Te lo demostraré en este preciso instante.

El bromista devoró sus besos con lujuria y Sam estuvo a punto de sucumbir ante el placer que prometía ese cuerpo pero lo apartó por los hombros con una sonrisa antes de ir a separar a la parejita.

-Sammy- se quejó el rubio haciendo un puchero- Devuélveme a mi ángel, tú tienes al tuyo.

-Se supone que ustedes nos compensarían por la fallida cita grupal, así que compórtense.

-Aburrido, eres un aburrido, Sammy.

El resto de la noche fue bastante divertida y no pudo evitar reírse cuando el bromista terminó borracho sobre el sillón mientras Dean dormía abrazándolo. Les tomó una fotografía que usaría para molestarlos mañana y con la ayuda del moreno ordenaron todo.

-Bien, está listo, gracias, Cas.

-De nada- dijo antes de tomar en brazos a su pareja- ¿Necesitas ayuda con Gabriel?

-No, está tan tranquilo dormitando que nos quedaremos aquí.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Cas.

Vio como el ángel subía las escaleras cargando al rubio al mismo tiempo que lo contemplaba con cariño y devoción, sin duda su hermano no podía estar en mejores manos. Se quitó la camisa y los zapatos para luego recostarse junto al arcángel, quien al sentirlo cerca lo abrazó por la cintura mientras roncaba ligeramente.

-Me alegra mucho que estés conmigo, Gabe- le dio un suave beso en los labios- Te amo y quiero que estés a mi lado por mucho tiempo más.

Se acurrucó contra ese cálido cuerpo antes de cerrar los ojos. Aún le parecía algo increíble todo lo ocurrido, la forma en que se conocieron y como acabó todo pero de no ser por ese arriesgado paso que dio el bromista, jamás hubiera descubierto los sentimientos que guardaba por él y por eso estaba feliz de que ese amor anónimo se haya convertido en algo que duraría por mucho tiempo más.


End file.
